The Actor And His Hunter
by JensenxDean
Summary: When Jensen Ackles accidentally gets thrown into the Supernatural universe, he has to deal with angels, demons, and all other monsters in between. But will he get any help from the world's greatest hunters, or will he be left to find his own way back home alone? If there even is a way back home.
1. Chapter 1

"Quaero nunc sequente fieri in regno ... Ut ab illis…" Jensen cut off, running a hand through his hair. "Okay, Jared, I can't do this anymore. It's late, man. And let's face it, I can't remember Latin. Not that well, anyway… Let's just start back up in the morning. Okay?"

Jared gave him a look of pure amusement, but got up from the floor and flicked on the light before he blew out the candles. It was his idea to turn off the lights and use the candles, hoping it would help Jensen get into the zone. Apparently it didn't work very well.

"Okay, Jensen. Get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early." Jared chirped happily before he walked to go to the stairs and up to his room.

"Yeah, see you, Jared… How that man can do so happy all the damn time… " Jensen mumbled as he watched at the younger man walk up the stairs. He sighed before he lounged down on the couch, grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned on the television. At least now he could just relax and not worry about stupid Latin. Seriously, why did they even have to use Latin?! The actor sighed again, flipping through the channels, trying to find something interesting. After a few minutes of useless searching, he settled on a crappy soap opera and shut his eyes. He was exhausted. Jensen didn't even bother to turn the lights or the television off, he just drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Light was pouring in from the window, shining right into Jensen's eyes. He groaned and rolled over, the couch a lot more uncomfortable than he remembered. And a lot bigger. The actor didn't really pay any mind to it, since he was still in his half-asleep state. After a few moments however, Jensen opened his eyes and looked around.

Something was wrong. Nothing looked familiar. This wasn't Jared's house.

Jensen flailed, falling right off of the bed. A sharp pain ran up through his back and he winced before sitting up and looking around. Where the hell was he? If he didn't know any better, he would guess that he fell asleep on set in one of the boys' motel rooms.

The actor got up and started to look around. It really did look like one of the motel sets. He saw a bag and dug around in it. Fake IDs. Check. A lot a plaid. Check. Fake guns. Check. Wait, these guns weren't fake. How did Jensen know? Because when he was checking out a nice looking pistol, he accidentally flicked the safety off and he fired the gun.

Jensen's eyes went wide and his first instinct was to run out the door. He woke up in a strange place, with real guns. Someone kidnapped him. Oh god, he was going to be murdered. The actor ran out the door, and immediately ran into someone. He didn't think he could be more scared. That was until he looked up to see who he ran in to. It was…. Himself?

The look alike looked about as shocked as Jensen, but then he reached for something. A knife. Jensen was frozen in place. What the hell was going on? The look alike slashed with the knife, and Jensen jumped back at the last second, but his arm just cut. Jen saw a confused look on the other's face, seemingly frozen in place, just how Jensen was a few moments ago. Now the actor just turned and ran.

He would figure this out later. Right now, he just needed to run.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen didn't stop running until his legs hurt and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He didn't even know where he was right now. It looked like he was in a dark alley way. Lovely. He leaned up against the wall, trying to catch his breath and make sense of what just happened.

He didn't have a twin; at least he didn't think so. But aside from the weirdness of running into another him, why did he wake up in a motel room? This all seemed way too familiar for comfort.

Once Jensen calmed down and his breathing went back to normal, he started to walk around, trying to figure out where he was. He saw a woman walk by, and he smiled softly.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know where I am? I think I'm a little lost…."

He smiled apologetically, hating to ask such a thing. Of course it would be a minor inconvenience for her, but he just felt silly for asking. The woman looked over at Jensen, and she smiled darkly. Jensen was slightly worried about that, but he took a step forward and asked again.

"Do you know where I am?"

The woman nodded and walked towards Jensen. The actor smiled, happy that he would finally get answers, but as the woman got close, she grabbed Jensen by the throat and pinned him up against the wall with supernatural strength. His hands went to her arm, trying to get her to let go, but he froze when he saw her eyes go black.

"You want to know where you are? Oh, you're in Hell, Winchester. At least you will be."

Jensen became even more confused, but he wasn't worrying about that now, right now he was just trying to get away. However, in the women's vice like grip, he didn't think he was going to happen anytime soon. His air supply was being cut off, and he was getting weaker and weaker, not able to squirm free.

Jensen thought it was over, his vision becoming blurry. He closed his eyes, trying to cling onto life when suddenly the demon's hand jerked slightly and fell off his throat altogether. The actor fell to the ground, gasping for air. He coughed and blinked hard before he looked around, trying to find out what happened. The demon was dead on the ground, and standing above her, was his look alike.

"Are you alright?" He said, putting a hand out to help Jensen up. The actor hesitantly took his hand and nodded as he was pulled up on his feet.

"Y-yes, I am fine I think… Thank you…" He was still confused about this whole thing, but it seems the other was as well.

"No need to thank me, it's my job… Now, mind telling me what the hell you are? You aren't a shifter, you would have burned when I cut you before. And I don't think a demon would try to kill another demon like that, so what are you?"

Jensen looked at the other, things becoming clearer, and he didn't like this. Not one bit. If what he thought was right, then he was in deep shit.

"I'm Jensen… I'm human… An actor… You see, I'm not supposed to be here. I-I-I went to bed, at my friend's house, but I somehow ended up here and I…. I don't even know where I am…"

"Okay let me get this straight…" The look alike started to say, laughing softly. "You are saying you somehow ended up in my motel room this morning, and you have no clue how? Listen, if you were an actor, people would be running me down for autographs. And what kind of a name is Jensen? I mean reall- wait… Jensen… Oh you have got to be kidding me. The other me? The one that is friends with Padaleski and that Misha dude?"

"It's uh… It's Padalecki… But yeah… Now if this is what I think it is… You are Dean, aren't you?" The actor acted, afraid of the answer.

"Wow you really are fast, aren't you? Yeah, I'm Dean… So you got tossed into our universe, huh? Like it so far?" The hunter asked with a smile and Jensen shook his head.

"Not really, no… I've been here five minutes and two things have already tried to kill me.. Can you just get me back home?"

"Listen man, I don't know. We will have to see. I mean, we don't know how you got here in the first place. And getting you back will be difficult. Let's just get you back to the motel room. I'll patch up your arm and try to see what I can do to put you back in your universe. Alright?"

Jensen was a little cautious, but then again, his best bet was to be with Dean. So the actor nodded and smiled.

"Sure, Dean. Let's go."

* * *

Okay guys, don't worry I know it's taking a while but it will get to the smutty smut soon. Sorry for the wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen and Dean were back at the motel room. His arm wasn't that badly cut, so Dean just disinfected it and wrapped it nice and tight. The hunter got Jensen a drink, knowing this would probably be a lot to handle. Dean opened the beer for Jensen and handed it to the actor.

"You okay? You look a little… Pale…" Jensen looked up at Dean and nodded before he gulped down half of the bottle of beer.

"Me? Y-yeah, I'm fine… I mean, this is a lot to take in. Being in a different universe. The one that I'm so used to it being just a television show… It's ridiculous…"

"Yeah, I know how you feel. It was crazy back in your universe. This must be a thousand times worse!" Dean noticed the sad look on Jensen's face and he sighed, patting the actor's shoulder. "Sorry, man… Not helping…"

"It's okay. At least you are trying… Now should we call Sam here? I mean, so he can help us figure it out?" Jensen saw Dean tense up and he immediately regretted it. He must be at one of the times that Dean and Sam split up.

"Sam's gone, alright Now I'm sorry you are just going to have to deal with just me."

"Right, sorry… Didn't mean to offend…" Jensen mumbled, drinking more of the beer. This was going to be a long day.

"Okay, so what even got you in here the first place? Did you see anything strange or just… Something?"

Jensen sighed and shook his head slightly as he shrugged his shoulders. "No, Dean. Nothing like that at all. I mean, I was over at Jared's, just practicing lines for the show… Oh god, Jared! He must be so worried! And the show! What are they going to do with me gone?!" Jensen stood up, running his hand through his hair as he started pacing.

"Whoa, calm down. It's not the end of the world, Jensen. Calm down..." Dean said softly, frowning at the actor but Jensen didn't hear him. He was panicking and starting to hyperventilate. What if he never got back? What if Jared and Misha and everyone he loved back home never saw him again.

Jensen tensed as he felt arms wrap around him, but relaxed when he realized it was just Dean. But it was the manner that Dean's arms were around him. The hunter was actually hugging Jensen, just pulling him close and gently rubbing his back.

The actor calm down after a while, and even hugged Dean back. He was just thankful that Dean would comfort him like that.

In reality, Dean wasn't doing this just for Jensen. He missed Sam, missed having someone to care for. And with Jensen now here, he was the next best thing.

"Okay, you better now?" Dean asked as he reluctantly. Jensen smiled softly and nodded his head.

"Yeah... I'm a lot better... Thanks, Dean. Means a lot..."

"Yeah, whatever, Bitch." *Dean's smile immediately faded as he realized what he said and he looked down, not able to look at Jensen right now. He wished Jensen was Sam right now. He wished so hard it hurt.

Jensen looked at Dean and patted his back softly. He felt bad for the hunter, he really did. But he knew that he and Sam would be back together soon enough. They always got back together.

"... Come on, Dean... We should start making a game plan... But first we need to talk about what you are doing in this town in the first place... You were hunting something, weren't you?"

Dean's head snapped up and he frowned at Jensen. "There is no way I'm going to let you hunt with me, Jensen. It just ain't ganna happen."

Jensen laughed softly and shook his head. The mere thought of him hunting beside Dean... It was hysterical.

"No, no, I'm not going to hunt with you. I wouldn't be able to. I just want to know what is happening. I like to know what is going on around me."

After thinking for a few moments, Dean nodded and smiled, sitting down on the side of the bed and he patted the spot next to him.

"Fine. But you are going to want to sit down. This will be a lot to take in."


End file.
